


You Look Cold. Here, Take My Jacket.

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, Closets, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, blah, but still garbage, cliché as fuck, closets are dangerous dont get locked in one., cute garbage, here you look cold let me lend you my jacket cliche, im going to go hide under a rock now, kay bye., request, sorry about my excuses in the form of tags, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy cliches with lazy Hinata and heartless Kageyama being nice and fessing up to the big L word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Cold. Here, Take My Jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> When I say ' the big L word', I mean "love" not "loser" XD

Kageyama and Hinata waved off the last of their teammates. The duo trudging side by side, they kept quiet, the only sound was their footsteps against gravel and the crickets and cicadas filling any silence. It was a chilly evening in early April. The two were the last to go home after walking their friends home. But that's no big deal. It was routine. 

Suddenly, they were assaulted by a cold wind, ceasing the insect's chatter-but only for a second,- Their buzzing continued, and so did the wind.

Hinata tucked his hands into his armpits and after a minute, his fingers started to feel numb and his teeth began to clatter. He was in a t-shirt and shorts, after all. 

_If only he had his jacket and sweats._

_or his duffel bag for  that matter._

The team hurried out of the gym, the only thing on their mind was how hungry they were. Amidst the rush to get some food before returning home, Hinata forgot about his stuff-which was left in the equipment closet. 

He glanced up at Kageyama and opened his mouth, ready to say something, but decided against it. It was his fault, after all...he wouldn't want to be an inconvenience...

_But he is wearing sweatpants and a jacket...must be cozy..._

"If you have something to say, then say it." Kageyama broke the silence between them, causing Hinata to jump.

"It's...well...it's no big deal"

Kageyama stopped walking and turned to face Hinata. His eyes wandered down his petite body and back up to his eyes. "Where the hell is your stuff?"

Hinata hugged himself tighter, reaping as much body heat as he could, just to stop the shivering. "I f-forgot i-it..at th-the gym" The decoy tried to walk on, but he was halted when he felt an arm pull him close.

"Let's go back and get it then." Kageyama stated bluntly. 

Hinata felt his cheeks flush. "No no-"

"The gym isn't that far anyway. It's fine."

_Why is he being so....nice?_

Leaning into Kageyama, his teeth quit clattering and he felt a warmth radiate from within. Sure, he was covered in goosebumps, shivering from the unforgiving gusts, but the smell of the athlete sent a whole new sensation coursing through his body. Freshly-showered, with the faintest scent of sweat that had lingered from the intense training...it was the most comforting smell. His size and warmth, the way his muscles flexed beneath his sleeves, the steady breaths that were visible in the cold air, was something Hinata longed to feel since they had gotten closer. 

He found himself always thinking about him. There was so much to him, yet Kageyama remained mysterious. Whether he was on the court or off, celebrating a victory or pouting over a loss, something about him was very attractive. Somthing beyond his skills that strengthened their side of the volleyball net. 

...And not to mention their undeniable chemistry. Despite starting out bitter enemies, they just...clicked. 

Despite being deep in thought, his body continued to tremble. Soon, the street lights were the only source of light. In the distance, a cluster of yellow and white got nearer and nearer. The gym. 

 _Time flies when I think about him._ HInata thought. 

Kageyama paused and let go of Hinata, who was disappointed by the loss of contact. But just as he wiggled out of his jacket, and draped it over the smaller first-years shoulders, (which was gratefully accepted, and inevitably sent his heart racing), he felt the ground beneath him fall from his feet. Strong arms lifted him up, and large hands were placed under the back of his upper thigh, forcing his legs to circle around Kageyama's waist. 

Hinata blushed, shocked by the sudden affection Kageyama was showing towards him. The smaller (awkwardly at first) wrapped his numbing arms around the taller's neck, and nuzzled into Kageyama's nape. 

Kageyama was content. Even though he wouldn't dare tell a single soul about his feelings for Hinata, he was relieved when he felt the other hug him closer. 

And one more thing....Hinata may or may not have noticed this, but he also left his bag at the gym. 

+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+

Soon, the double doors to the gym were in front of them.

"Hinata..." Kageyama whispered, reluctant to let him go.

"Mmh?" A tired squeak vibrated against his neck, sending the wrong (so wrong but feels so right ;)) message down to his lower regions. 

_Hinata, you're too fucking cute sometimes._

"Kageyamaaaaa" Hinata yawned, which was interpreted as something completely different

_You're not helping my situation right now..._

The setter sighed, ignoring the tightening below his waistband, and pushed the body he was holding against one of the doors. Despite wanting to do more than simply propping Hinata against a door to open the other, he carried on, pulling the handle just enough to slip his foot between the gap and kick the door open. 

_Dumbasses forgot to lock up._

A soft, breathy hum tickled Kageyama's nape. The heat inside the building was definitely a relief to both first-years. 

The entry door slammed shut, and Kageyama carried Hinata to the storage closet, where their stuff awaited. Doing the same thing, propping Hinata against the wall, certain thoughts about certain things causing a certain bodily reaction. Pull, kick, and squeeze through the door until he finally reached their destination.

"Alright-" Kageyama began, but was interrupted when the closet door slammed shut.

_Oh shit. The door-_

Kageyama set Hinata down on a bag stuffed with fresh, clean practice jerseys (all thanks to Yachi) and gripped the doorknob. Twist. Pull. And the one thing he was worried about just happened. 

_A door that locks automatically. Only opens on the outside._

"Damn it!" Kageyama stomped, mentally scolding himself for not realizing this. He recalled the towel they stuck in the door to keep it from closing, and when he looked down, the towel was at his feet, not doing its job.

 _You had one fucking job._ Kageyama thought, blaming the towel and kicking it. 

"Kageyama?" Hinata reached for his bag and pulled out the pair of sweatpants. Wiggling out of his shorts he covered himself with the pants. 

"Are we..."

"Yes. We're locked in."

Hinata shrunk back, put off by the sudden snap in Kageyama's attitude. Actually, he shouldn't be all that surprised that he would act in such a manner. 

_Just because he lends you his jacket when you're cold, carries you around, and tenses when you do or say something suggestive, doesn't mean anything._

"....."

"......."

"Hinata," Kageyama sat next to the smaller first, his usual frown plastered on his face softened. Their shoulders were so close to touching, the slightest tremble would cause them to bump.

The two simply sat there, occasionally checking the clock on the wall- as if at the strike of the next hour, a hidden trapdoor would miraculously appear, so they could escape. But no, it wasn't that easy. It's _never_ that easy. 

Hinata sighed and rolled off the bag of practice jerseys. He wordlessly picks the bag up by the bottom corners, and dumped the neatly folded laundry out onto their laps.

Kageyama scowled. "Why the hell would you do that?" His voice sent a shiver down the smaller boy's spine. 

"Well, I..um.." Hinata began, fumbling over his words under the dark blue gaze. The glare wasn't so much anger as it was confusion. If the others saw Hinata do such a thing to the clothes their beautiful lady manager spent her own time cleaning, they'd surely have him hanging from a tree. What was Kageyama thinking about, looking down at Hinata?

Hinata was again baffled by the mystery and complexity one pair of eyes could hold. Before his mind would wander off track any further, he spoke his reasoning in his 162.8 cm voice. 

"I figured...we could...fold them together. To pass time." 

Kageyama blinked, then glanced at the jerseys scattered on their laps. Hinata did nothing wrong. He thought of a temporary solution to their boredom problem. Kageyama felt the guilt stab at the chest. Why did he continue to assume Hinata was always in the wrong?

"I'm sorry." The setter spoke after a while, folding the jerseys and starting a pile on the bag in front of them. 

The other boy yawned, following suit and stacking the folded laundry. "You know, you've changed."

Again, dark blue eyes stole the attention of the hazel ones, a completely unreadable expression. "Wha-"

"You aren't as much of a self centered, inconsiderate asshole as you used to be."

It was Kageyama's turn to be at a loss for words. He wanted to yell at him for being otherwise insulting, but refrained from doing so. 

Hinata suddenly jumped to his feet, grabbing the other's hand and dragging him up. The decoy curled his fists into the other's shirt and pushed him against a wall, kicking the basketball gage aside. 

"HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT ME??" Hinata yelled, his eyebrows twitching, leaving Kageyama stunned at the sudden burst of frustration. 

"..."

"..."

"uh..."

Hinata sighed. "Please be honest. Brutally honest, because you're so good at that."

"You little- Fine. I like you."

Hinata smiled. "Say it. I bet you can't say it." He pointed at the ravenette, draping his arms around his shoulders and messing with his hair.

"Say what?" 

"I...L-O-V-E...you, Hinata."

the ravenette blushed, grabbing the arm and flipping it over his shoulder and against the basketball cage. "You're so damn immature!"

Hinata laughed until his side hurt. "But seriously, how do you feel about me?"

Kageyama grunted as he stood up, taking only a couple long strides to the shrimp in the corner, and scowled. _Admit my feelings? Fine._

Hazel eyes widened and his mouth opened in a shaky gasp when a fist curled into his collar and lifted him off the ground. "Put me down, bastard!" He struggled, kicking at air, failing at landing an actual hit.

 _Just lean in like this....._ Kageyama leaned in to the flailing first-year.

 _Form your lips into a pucker like this..._ His lips shaped into a clumsy pucker. 

_And....kiss._

And he did just that. 

The kiss was electrifying, Hinata stopped struggling and went limp. 

_Easy._

"Hey, Kageyama... Is that a key on the shelf over there?"

Kageyama scowled and backed away from the attention-lacking teen and looked in the direction Hinata was pointing. Just as Hinata said, a key was waiting for them on the shelf where the cones and jump ropes were stored.  to open the door and make their great  escape before the team arrived in the morning. The key promised them that they could leave and sleep in their own beds that night. 

The taller man shrugged, "Whats wrong with staying in here for a while?"

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Wattpad. @DRAMAtical_Panda


End file.
